


A Heart for a Heart

by Kolsi



Series: Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [18]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Behind the Scenes, Comfort, Friendship, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Sad, Slow Burn, Tragedy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolsi/pseuds/Kolsi
Summary: Почему Тарн так сильно любит Tайпа?Часть 18/21 Скиншип
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820521
Kudos: 4





	A Heart for a Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа является переводом на цикл Skinship, написанный EveHypo555.  
> Буду благодарна, если после прочтения вы перейдёте по ссылке оригинала и поддержите автора лайком.

Мью уставился на свой телефон. Звуки гудков издеваются над ним, когда он думает о своих последних словах Галфу. _Я думаю, что мы закончили на сегодня._ Разве нет? Какая глупая ссора, еще одна из списка всех их ссор. И Галф, повесивший трубку, как какой-то стервозный бойфренд. Нет, не бойфренд. По крайней мере, не его бойфренд. 

Мью проводит рукой по волосам. Почему они всегда так заканчивают? Неужели так плохо, что он не может понять, почему Тарн так любит Тайпа? И, может быть, у них уже была эта ссора раньше. Несколько раз. Что он может сделать, если здесь нет хорошего ответа? Комплекс героя может покрыть столько грехов. Может ли желание спасти кого-то действительно привести к настоящей любви? 

Он все еще может чувствовать свой гнев, окружающий его, как электричество на его коже, излучающееся наружу. Его чертов Нонг. Что он сказал о Тарне?   
— _Ну, а я не могу понять, что Тайп видит в Тарне. Он плаксивый, маленький сученок, который так отчаянно хочет почувствовать себя любимым, что он мирится со всеми вещами от такого дерзкого болтуна, как Тайп._ — Мью не знает, почему он так оскорблен. Не то чтобы Галф говорил о нем. И все же, разве нет? На каком-то уровне, разве это не отражение того, как Мью изображает Тарна? Как Мью показывает его на экране? Он не хотел, чтобы Тарн был таким угрюмым, плаксивым или ворчливым. И хуже всего то, что действия Тарна так похожи на его собственные, что теперь, когда Мью думает об этом, он понимает — Галф оскорблял _его_. Он просто еще не знал этого. 

Но это не относится к делу. Дело в том, что Тайп — это мудак, независимо от того, признает это Галф или нет. Его бесконечно раздражает то, как Галф защищает своего персонажа. Говоря об отрицании. Только во второй половине сезона Tайп становится более терпимым. Только тогда они видят те редкие моменты, когда они кажутся счастливой парой. Но, конечно, именно на этом Галф и фокусируется. Всегда думает о финале, всегда романтизирует их отношения, когда они прошли через ад и обратно несколько раз. 

Оставшиеся тарелки он оставляет в сушилке. К черту посуду. Он хватает свои ключи и решает вместо этого купить еду. Милд сможет пережить одну ночь без домашней еды.

***

— Пад Тай? — Милд смотрит на тарелку перед ним. — С каких это пор ты знаешь, как приговорить Пад Тай? (прим. _Pad Thai – тайское блюдо из рисовой лапши_ ).

— С тех пор, как никогда. — Мью ковыряется в своей тарелке. — Это из продуктовой палатки за углом. 

Милд кивает и берет большой кусочек.   
— О, я люблю их! — он говорит ртом, набитым лапшой. 

Мью не уделяет много внимания болтовне Милда на протяжении всего ужина. Его ссора с Галфом все еще свежа в его памяти. Как его младший может продолжать защищать такого придурка, как Тайп? 

— Нонг, — говорит Мью, перебивая его болтовню. 

— А?

— Как ты думаешь, почему Тарн влюбился в Тайпа? 

На лице Милда промелькнуло понимание.   
— Я должен был догадаться. Неудивительно, что ты ушел в себя во время моего пересказа о той нежной ночи, которую я провел в руках Эрта Пирапата… 

Мью качает головой.   
— Что ты сказал?

Все тело Милда дрожит от смеха.   
— Шучу, шучу! — он похлопывает Мью по руке. — Это было во второй половине дня. В любом случае! Я должен был догадаться, что ты и красавчик поссорились. Ссоры с твоим любовником. — он смеется и качает головой. 

— И? 

— И что? — его рот открывается, образуя идеальное O. — О! Почему Тарн любит Тайпа? Черт, почему ты не знаешь? — он хлопает его по руке. 

Мью потирает руку.   
— Я не знаю! Я чувствую, что что-то упустил. Меня никогда не интересовали парни-мудаки. Мне нравятся милые и симпатичные и…

— Ты любишь негодников.

— И негодники не мудаки.

— Ну, как и не Тайп.

Мью поднимает руки в воздух.   
— Почему люди продолжают это говорить? Я что читаю другой сценарий? 

Милд качает головой.   
— Нет, ты просто читаешь его не так сильно, как остальные из нас. Я должен был спросить себя, почему Техно мирится с Тайпом как лучшим другом, помнишь?

— И?

Глаза Милда широко открываются.   
— Ты пытаешься скопировать мою домашнюю работу? — он смеется. — Скажи мне, в чем разница между сценарием и актерами? 

Mью стонет.   
— Сценарий — _что_ , а актеры — _почему_. — он откидывается на спинку стула и смотрит в потолок. — Я спрашиваю, _почему_ все это время. Почему он так любит Tайпа?

— Ты сам так сказал, — говорит Милд. — Ему нравился Tайп с самого начала. Основа уже была заложена. 

Мью почесывает голову.   
— Да, но затем он превращается в мудака — хорошо, хорошо — он _ведет_ себя как мудак. Итак, почему Тарн перешел от симпатии до любви к нему?

Милд постукивает его по голове вилкой.   
— Думай! Как ты вообще получил степень магистра? Каким человеком является Тарн?

— Заботливым.

— И что Тайп позволяет Тарну делать?

Мью смотрит на кухонный стол.   
— Он позволяет Тарну заботиться о нем. — он вздыхает. — И?

— Чего Тарн хочет от отношений?

— Ему нужен кто-то, о ком он будет всегда заботиться, кто-то, кто будет вечно любить его, и не оставит его, как все остальные. — Мью стонет и откидывается на спинку стула. — Ну и что? До самого конца ты не знаешь, что Тайп — его последняя любовь. Что делает Тарна таким уверенным на его счет?

Милд опирается на стол.   
— Ты пытался понять, какой Тайп человек? — Милд указывает на него. — Какой совет ты дал мне однажды? Ты должен изучить все реплики, а не только свои собственные. Почему ты так сказал?

Мью помнит это совет. Он всегда думал, что выглядит крутым, когда говорит это, но сейчас он чувствует себя нелепым.   
— Потому что не только то, что делает твой персонаж, формирует его личность, но и то, как другие реагируют на твоего персонажа. 

— Как Тарн реагирует на Тайпа? 

— Он смеется над ним. Его забавляет его детское поведение. 

— Почему? Почему Тарн не боится его? Почему он не ненавидит Тайпа?

Мью вздыхает.   
— Потому что Тайп милый. Потому что Тарн знает, что он безвреден, что это всего лишь фасад. Он набрасывается, потому что ему больно.

— Да! — Милд указывает на него. — Да, продолжай, продолжай. 

— ... и Тарн знает, что если он сможет опустить стены Тайпа и избавить его от боли, то Тайп будет… тьфу! Я потерял мысль. 

Это так смущает. Mью обычно лучше анализирует персонажей, чем сейчас. В Тайпе есть что-то, что блокирует его мозг. Что-то, что останавливает его и не дает увидеть всю картину целиком. Почему его мозг становится пустым, когда он пытается понять его?

— Я сдаюсь, — говорит Милд, запихивая в рот последний кусочек еды. Он хватает посуду и уходит, чтобы помыть ее.

***

_Мью смотрит на Фасай, любовь всей его жизни, с бурлящей яростью, струящейся в его крови. Он даже больше не уверен, из-за чего они начали ссориться. Что-то в тоне ее голоса. Это всегда ее тон, всегда такой раздражительный. Или это его отношение в ответ на ее тон. Всегда дуешься, всегда жалеешь себя, как она это называет._

 _— Перестань вести себя как ребенок, — бросает она в него.  
_  
 _— Перестань вести себя как идиотка, — отрезает он в ответ._

_— Ты начал эту ссору, в ту же секунду, как я начала говорить о твоем поведении, и ты еще строишь из себя жертву? — она качает головой. — Ты должен научиться признавать свои ошибки.  
_   
_Он смотрит на нее с дивана.  
— Ты всегда должна быть такой жестокой и указывать на мои недостатки?   
_   
_— Это ты начал это! — она поднимает руку в воздух. — Ты начал с того, что указывал на все, что я делаю неправильно! Ты случайно забыл об этом?_

_— Это не то, что случилось!  
_   
_— О, так ты пассивно не настаивал на том, что я…_

_— Вот, снова! — Мью перебивает. — Почему ты всегда обвиняешь меня в пассивной агрессивности?_

_Она усмехается ему через кофейный столик.  
— Потому что ты не можешь быть взрослым и просто выражать свои чувства. Ты должен хитрить в этом._

_Ее слова похожи на удар в грудь. Это правда. Он пассивно агрессивный в этом. Мысль о том, чтобы выйти и сказать то, что Мью чувствует, заставляет его чувствовать себя слишком открытым и уязвимым. Он вышел из себя только потому, что ему больно, и, черт, он не думал, что ему нужно четко заявить об этом, чтобы его девушка заметила. Он не думал, что ему нужно устроить истерику, чтобы она поняла, что его сердце болит. И теперь она злится на него за то, что он дуется и набрасывается, когда ему больно. Черт, Фасай. Не то чтобы он мудак. Он просто ведет себя как мудак потому, что его сердце болит._

— Ты! — Милд шлепает Мью по лицу. 

Мью фыркает, отходя ото сна, и смотрит на него в темноте. Только его контур виден. Его голова наполнена воспоминаниями о сне.   
— Я ругался с Фасай?

Милд кивает.   
— По большей части, непоследовательно. Но твое бормотание звучало довольно резко. Вы, ребята, действительно прошлись по самым уязвимым местам, не так ли? 

— Что-то вроде этого.

— Попробуй снова уснуть.

_— Нью, мой дорогой, мы можем поговорить о наших отношениях?_

_Это был первый раз, когда они говорили за последние три дня. Если честно, Мью не уверен, как пережил это. Но три дня прошли, и больше всего ранило то, что он не скучал по ней вплоть до третьего дня. Он подозревает, что она чувствует то же самое. Все же, когда он наконец-то начал скучать по ней, вся его душа скучала. Внезапно появилась пустота, которая продолжала расти и расти, пока он больше не мог этого терпеть, и он бросился к ней, чтобы помириться._

_Он смотрит ей в глаза. Он ждал этого несколько недель, возможно, месяцев. Как давно все стало так плохо?  
— Конечно. Когда?_

_— Сейчас?_

_Они сидят вместе на диване. Он обнимает ее так, как обнимал ее много раз, обхватив руками ее плечи, а ее тело прислонилось к нему. Это то, как они смотрели телевизор, как слушали музыку, или читали книги вместе. И теперь то, как они расстаются._

_— Я не хочу продолжать причинять тебе боль, — говорит она._

_— Мы продолжаем ранить друг друга, — поправляет он. — И я тоже этого не хочу._

_— Должны ли мы закончить это, мой дорогой? — она смотрит на него через плечо, вцепившись в него пальцами. — Должны ли мы остановиться, прежде чем мы, в конечном итоге, возненавидим друг друга?  
_   
_Это так в стиле Фасай. Прямо и по существу. Он любит это в ней. Он любит так много вещей в ней. Почему он всегда забывал об этом, когда они ссорились? Он крепко сжимает ее, вдыхая ее духи, отчаянно пытаясь запомнить ее запах.  
— Я люблю тебя, ты знаешь._

_— Вот почему мы должны это сделать, — шепчет она. — Потому что я тоже тебя люблю. И я не хочу потерять тебя.  
_  
 _Он усмехается.  
— И что? Останемся друзьями? Это на самом деле работает с бывшими?_

_— Если кто и сможет справиться, то это мы._

_Он целует ее в макушку. Какое тяжелое его сердце, как напряглась его грудь. Давление за его глазами умоляет освободить его и плакать, пока у него не останется больше слез. Он не хочет это заканчивать. Он не хочет переставать любить Фасай._

_— Как мне перестать хотеть целовать тебя? — он спрашивает.  
_   
_Она снова поворачивается и касается его щеки.  
— Мы можем делать это медленно, постепенно, пока боль не пройдет._

_— Нет. — он качает головой. — Я не хочу чувствовать, как ты ускользаешь. Если мы закончим это — мы закончим это._

_Она кивает и откидывается на него.  
— Достаточно справедливо. Может быть, потребуется некоторое время, чтобы оправиться, прежде чем мы попытаемся стать друзьями.  
_   
_Это убивает Мью — слышать эти слова. Это означает, что это действительно происходит. Боль в груди продолжает нарастать, угрожая вырваться из него. Он не хочет продолжать без нее. И все же он уже начал это делать. Он не хотел продолжать без ее общения, ее причуд, ее страсти. Но это уже происходит, не так ли? Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как они действительно наслаждались обществом друг друга? Сколько времени они провели, не ругаясь? Их распад происходит уже какое-то время._

_— Немного времени порознь не повредит, — соглашается он._

_Она помогает ему упаковать вещи в ее квартире. Зубная щетка, пижама, книги, DVD, туалетные принадлежности. Он сделал то же самое для нее в своем доме. Они занимаются любовью в последний раз, крепко сжимая друг друга, и слышны только звуки их синхронного дыхания, бесконечных поцелуев и душераздирающие стоны их последнего дуэта. И когда это заканчивается, Мью прижимает ее к себе, пока они плачут вместе._

***

Милд приносит миску рисовой каши Мью.  
— Мгрх. — он кладет ложку в руку Мью.

— Спасибо.

— Это единственное, что я умею готовить, — говорит он. — Итак, как прошел разрыв? 

Мью вздыхает и мешает свой завтрак.   
— Лучше, чем я помню. Мы сделали правильный выбор. — он берет ложку и кивает. — Неплохо. Лучше, чем продуктовая палатка. 

Милд берет тарелку и кладет немного каши для себя.   
— Так это все? Ты закончил свой тур по бывшим?

— Еще два, — говорит Мью ему. — Хотя я не знаю, считаются ли они. По сути, это не были отношения. Мы просто ходили на свидания несколько раз. 

Милд мычит, задумавшись.   
— Слушай, я должен остаться у себя сегодня вечером. У меня будут... гости. 

— ОффГан?

Его друг смеется.   
— Я не повторяюсь. — Милд подмигивает и возвращается к своему завтраку. 

Мью никогда не знает, шутит ли Милд. Он уверен на 90%, но эти 10% всегда его раздражают. С другой стороны, все эти парни из BL не могут любить других парней. В конце концов, они актеры. Не все так безнадежно потеряны, как он.   
— Сегодня вечером я буду в порядке, — говорит Мью. 

— О, ты не будешь один, — предупреждает его Милд.

***

Ай ждет у входной двери, когда Мью возвращается с работы.  
— Нонг?

Она поднимает глаза от своего телефона.   
— Пи! — она заканчивает набирать что-то, прежде чем прыгнуть в его объятия. — Мне было интересно, когда ты вернешься домой. Слушай, я хочу провести эксперимент с тобой. Я проводила некоторые химические реакции, и подумала, _что было бы забавно, если бы я добавила три…_

— Подожди, подожди… — Мью перебивает ее. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Она смеется и закатывает глаза.   
— Пи'Милд не сказал тебе? Я слежу за твоим сном сегодня вечером.

Мью впускает их внутрь и надевает поводок на Чоппера для прогулки.   
— Я не знал об этом, — говорит он. — Я не думаю, что нам уместно делить кровать. 

Ай снова смеется и открывает сумку.   
— Мужчины… — она вытаскивает что-то, похожее на маленький экран телевизора. — Я буду спать рядом с этим, а не с тобой. — она показывает ему эту вещь. 

— Э-э...

Она вздыхает.   
— Это радио-няня, Пи. — она хихикает и убирает ее обратно. — Я буду спать с ней на диване и приду разбудить тебя, если тебе будут сниться сны. Честно говоря... та же кровать. — на этот раз она смеется громче. 

— Это не _настолько_ смешно...

Она поглаживает его руку, когда они берут Чоппера на прогулку.   
— Как работа? Я слышала, что вы, ребята, поругались. Снова. 

— У Галфа сегодня выходной. Мы снимали сцены дня рождения Тарна. 

— И ты не принес мне торт. Как грубо. 

Мью готовит ужин, когда они возвращаются. Лосось и овощи с соусом. Ему нужен отдых от тайской еды. В последнее время все напоминает ему о Галфе. Ему нужно что-то необычное. Ему нужно дистанцироваться от Галфа, чтобы сосредоточиться на этой глупой проблеме Тайпа. 

Ай опирается локтями на стол.   
— Итак, вопрос в том, откуда Тарн знает, что Tайп стоит всех этих хлопот?

Мью кивает, кладя большую порцию брокколи в рот. Он может примириться с Тарном, уже влюбленным в Тайпа перед их войной. Его просто убивает эта жалкая любовь. 

Ай вздыхает и толкает еду вокруг тарелки.   
— Как любой из нас знает, что кто-то стоит этого? 

Если бы Мью знал ответ, он был бы другим человеком. Разве он не думал, что каждая его любовь была его последней любовью? Разве он не верил в сказку каждый раз, когда вступал в отношения? Разве он не верил слишком сильно, что человек, которого он любит, будет любить его так же сильно? Бесчисленное количество раз он открывал свое сердце, и все, что он получал — еще один шрам. Измены. Возмущение. Возвращение в пустой дом. Что нужно сделать, чтобы убедить его, что в следующий раз это будет последний раз? 

— Ты знаешь, что мне больше всего нравится в отношениях Тарна и Тайпа, Пи?

— Хм?

— Их доверие. — она улыбается и снова опирается на локоть. — Когда Тайп покидает комнату Пуфай, он так растерян. Он не знает, что он чувствует к Тарну, он не знает, почему он не может перестать думать о нем, и он, черт возьми, не знает, почему он не может получить всю эту прелесть. — она показывает на себя и хихикает. Мью тоже смеется. У него такие милые Нонги. 

— Но он идет прямо домой, к Тарну, — продолжает она. — Он не тратит время на выяснение своих чувств. Он бросается к Тарну и рассказывает ему все. Ты можешь себе представить такое количество доверия?

Мью закрывает глаза и вспоминает тот день съемок. Он пытается пройти через сцену с точки зрения Тайпа. Насколько смущенным он должен был быть. Чувствуя ревность от мысли, что Тарн может спать с другими мужчинами, но не знать, почему это так разозлило его. Быть с Пуфай, но думать о Тарне. Касаясь ее, думая о нем. А потом набраться смелости, чтобы признаться в своих мыслях и растерянности Тарну, даже не зная, простит ли он его. Так много неуверенности, так много всего на кону, и все же Тайп рискнул всем этим, потому что он не мог выдержать еще одну минуту, вдали от Тарна.

Это так в стиле его персонажа, не так ли? Тайп ничего не продумывает, не составляет планы. Это не его способ. Тайп бросается во все без стратегии, как в тот день, когда он столкнулся с Тарном по поводу его сексуальности. Он полагает, что Тайп почувствовал себя преданным, когда узнал, что человек, с которым он живет и которому доверяет, был таким же человеком, который причинил ему боль. 

И это действительно так, не так ли? Причинил боль. Именно поэтому он стал агрессивным в первую очередь это то, почему Тайп всегда становится агрессивным. И Тарн знает это. Он знает, какой Тайп ребенок, например, когда он ломает его вещи и пытается разозлить его, приглашая своих друзей. Он знает его гнев и ярость, его невежество, его вспыльчивость. 

Но Тарн также знает, насколько хрупким является Tайп. Каким одиноким он себя чувствует, каким напуганным. Боясь того, что его шрамы покажутся, если он не выставит оборону, боясь, что его будут считать жертвой, а не человеком. Отказывается от помощи, потому что он думает, что это происходит из-за жалости. Он бы предпочел, чтобы его ненавидели, чем считали слабым или жалким. Или поврежденным. Но больше всего Тайп просто хочет, чтобы его любили. Он хочет, чтобы его понимали и принимали. Он хочет принадлежать кому-то или чему-то. Найти свое место, как и сказал Галф. 

И Тарн все это видит. Не потому, что он искал что-то, что можно использовать, а потому, что он видит Тайпа таким, какой он есть на самом деле. И Тарн так сильно хочет дать Тайпу все, что ему нужно, все признание и обожание, которых он заслуживает. Потому что Тайп поврежден. Нет красивого способа выразить это. Тайп поврежден, но он собрал себя вместе единственным известным ему способом, и он использовал это, чтобы выжить. Он мог позволить своей травме уничтожить его, но вместо этого он приспособился к ней. Мью полагает, что, в конце концов, он не сможет обвинить Тайпа в том, что он оказался таким ненавистным и разрушительным. Все это время его душа была полем битвы, и все, что он знает, это война. 

И все же способность Тайпа к любви невероятна, по крайней мере, так, как его изображает Галф. Его готовность доверять Тарну, опустить свои стены. Разве Мью не сталкивался с подобной вещью в Галфе? Видя, как этот закрытый мальчик на воркшопе медленно открывался перед ним, и он узнал, что его спокойствие и восхитительное невозмутимое лицо — это всего лишь барьеры, которые он использовал, чтобы защитить себя. Чтобы защитить свое сердце. Черт. Это то, что упустил Мью. Сердце. Это то, что контролирует Тайпа, не так ли? Не его голова, потому что упрямый ублюдок никогда не думает, прежде чем действовать. Не его гнев. Его гнев проистекает из того, что чувствует его сердце. Если он чувствует угрозу, он атакует, чтобы защитить его. Но если он чувствует себя в безопасности, как и в случае с Тарном, тогда он позволяет себя любить. Он позволяет позаботиться о себе. Потому что это то, что он хочет больше всего, не так ли? Быть освобожденным от бремени охранять себя все время. Принадлежать кому-то. Опустить свои стены. И черт, если кто-то может заставить Тайпа сделать это, разве он не позволит этому человеку заботиться о нем до конца своей жизни? Разве он не будет лелеять эту любовь вечно? 

Именно это он и сделал. Блядь. Мью пропустил все знаки. Тайп все время отталкивал Тарна не потому, что он был свободен от обязательств. Это потому, что он боялся позволить себе быть уязвимым. Ему нужно было знать, что Тарн будет любить его в ответ. Ему нужно было знать, что он может доверять ему всем сердцем. Потому что для Тайпа, когда он отдает свое сердце кому-то, это навсегда. 

— Пи? — Ай трясет его за руку. 

Глаза Мью снова смотрят на свою младшую.   
— А? — он проводит рукой по волосам. — Я идиот.

— Ты только сейчас это заметил?

Он корчит ей рожицу и берет ее ложку с едой.   
— Все связано с сердцем, — говорит он ей. 

Она понимающе улыбается ему.   
— Почему у меня такое ощущение, что ты говоришь не о жирных кислотах Омега-3?

Мью встает со стола.   
— Мне нужно позвонить. Извини, Нонг. Ты сможешь поужинать одна?

Она достает свой телефон.   
— Кто сказал, что я буду одна?

Мью смеется и похлопывает ее по плечу.   
— Скажи Фасай, что я передаю привет. 

Она отдает ему честь.   
— Сделаю.

***

Мью закрывает дверь своей спальни и слушает бесконечные гудки в своем телефоне. Галф игнорирует его звонок?

— Привет?

Блядь. Мью не знает, что сказать.   
— Он все делает своим сердцем, — выпаливает он. 

— Кхраб. — ответ одним словом. Такой Галф. И все же он больше не звучит расстроенным. 

— Даже когда он ненавидит, — продолжает Мью, — это потому, что его сердцу больно. 

— Кхраб.

— А когда он любит… — вздыхает Мью. Он не может поверить, что ему понадобилось так много времени, чтобы понять это. — Это от всего сердца. Он не очень хорошо это показывает, но если присмотреться — оно там. — Галф все время пытался показать его таким.

— Кхраб.

Теперь признаться в своих предубеждениях против Тайпа.   
— Он также сильно меняется. Не только от ненависти к любви. Он становится внимательным человеком. Он более открыт, давая людям понять, что он и Тарн вместе. Он становится самоотверженным. — потому что он на самом деле не мудак. Он просто ведет себя как мудак.

— Кхраб. 

Мью смеется. Не нормальный смех. У него болит горло и грудь, потому что он понимает, что плачет.   
— Он также учится контролировать свой характер. — он всхлипывает и берет салфетки. 

Галф ничего не говорит.

— И все же… — голос Мью замолкает. Как он должен это сказать? — Тарн не знает ничего об этом. Так что это не то, почему он любит Тайпа. 

Дыхание Мью дрожит. Почему он плачет?   
— Но ему не нужно знать, что ждет их в будущем. Ему просто нужно знать Тайпа. — Мью снова всхлипывает. — Он знает, что Тайп вкладывает все свое сердце в это. Так что если ему посчастливится быть любимым Тайпом, он будет знать, что эта любовь будет безусловной и вечной. 

Он слышит всхлипывания на другом конце. Галф не...?   
— Ты тоже плачешь? — спрашивает он.

— Нет, только ты, — смеется Галф. Он слышит еще больше всхлипов. 

Мью улыбается. Он скучал по смеху Галфа.   
— Извини за то, что был мудаком.

Похоже, что Галф смеется и плачет одновременно.   
— Ты просто вел себя как мудак.

Мью выдыхает. Значит ли это, что они помирились? Есть еще один вопрос, который его беспокоит.   
— Яй Нонг?

— Да, Кхун Пи?

Он сжимает свой телефон.   
— Почему Тайп любит Тарна?

Снова тишина. Мью зашел слишком далеко, спросив?   
— Потому что Тарн понимает его, — говорит Галф. — Он видел, насколько он поврежден, и уродство, на которое он способен. Он видел самые темные части Тайпа, но никогда не отворачивался от него.

Мью отмечает использование слова _поврежден_.   
— Кхраб.

— Это не только о том, что он может быть самим собой с Тарном. Это еще то, что ему не нужно ничего скрывать от него. Тарн — единственный человек, с которым он может быть полностью уязвимым.

Мью улыбается. Он чувствует, как с его груди сняли груз. Конечно, Галф знал бы все это. Конечно, он знал бы это с самого начала. Он понимает их персонажей намного больше, чем когда-либо мог Мью.   
— Кхраб.

Галф издает смешок.   
— И красивый ублюдок просто потрясающий в постели. 

Мью в шоке смеется. Он не ожидал этого, и все же это настолько характерно для Галфа, что он действительно не удивлен.   
— Так, это Тайп или Галф думает, что Тарн красив? — он просто не может не флиртовать со своим Яй Нонгом, не так ли? 

Ответ Галфа нервный и резкий.   
— Ни один. Я оговорился. — тем не менее, Мью слышит его бормотание: — Сколько раз я должен это говорить? 

Черт, он слишком милый.   
— Если это Тайп — еще немного. Если это Галф, то намного больше.

— Хм. — он слышит, как Галф перемещается на одеялах. Он на своей кровати? — Я никогда не получаю от тебя комплиментов. 

Ложь.   
— Конечно, я их говорю.

— Что? Когда? 

Он делает паузу. Разве он не говорил эти вещи Галфу?   
— Хм, ты прав. — Мью растягивается на своей кровати. — Я говорю им, но не тебе. Может быть, я должен начать?

— С кем ты говоришь обо мне? 

Он снова смеется.   
— Очевидно, со всеми, кроме тебя. 

Еще одна пауза на другом конце.   
— Какие вещи?

— Ммм, любопытно? — должен ли Мью сказать ему?

— Если это обо мне, да! Что ты говоришь людям? — Галф не звучит расстроенным. Он слышит улыбку в его голосе. Он надеется на лесть?

Смех Мью игривый.   
— Ничего особенного. Знаешь, сегодня Яй Нонг выглядит таким красивым, смотри, он снова такой милый, мне нравится, как выглядят его волосы сегодня утром, Нонг Пи'Мью такой красивый… мне продолжать? — потому что он может. В основном он говорит эти вещи визажистам и стилистам. Он никогда не может удержаться от болтовни в компании женщин. 

— Осторожнее, Кхун Пи, иначе я могу влюбиться в тебя. 

Мью закрывает глаза, позволяя словам Галфа обернуться вокруг него, желая, чтобы они были правдой. Он смотрит на лунную ракушку на своем ночном столике.   
— Это было бы так плохо?

***

_Мью смотрит на Пинк, когда они сидят на скамейке в парке. Ее короткие волосы заколоты в сторону с помощью заколки Hello Kitty.  
— Нонг'Пинк?_

 _Она поворачивается к нему и улыбается.  
— Все в порядке, Пи'Мью. Ты можешь сказать это, кха.   
_  
_Он глубоко вздыхает. Она такая милая, такая понимающая. Он может сказать это по четырем свиданиям, на которых они были.  
— Мне было очень приятно познакомиться с тобой._

_Она хихикает и касается его руки.  
— Мне тоже, кха. Но я думаю, что знаю, к чему это идет, кха._

_По крайней мере, это взаимно.  
— Ты чувствуешь то же самое?_

_Она пожимает плечами.  
— Ты прекрасный человек, Пи. — она держит его за руку. — Но я думаю, что ни один из нас не почувствовал никакой искры. Такой позор. Пи такой красивый! — она краснеет и отворачивается. Она, определенно, очень милая._

_Это хороший разрыв. Они обнимаются на прощание и расходятся. Мью решает прогуляться по парку, снова подготовить себя к одинокой жизни. Может быть, на какое-то время ему стоит воздержаться от свиданий._

_Его телефон звонит.  
— Слушаю, кхраб?_

_— Нью-Нью._

_Он резко останавливается. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он что-то слышал от нее?  
— Фасай. — это не вопрос.   
_   
_Он слышит всхлипы на другом конце.  
— Мью… прости, я не знала, кому еще позвонить._

_— Что случилось?  
_   
_Она вздыхает.  
— Там... произошла автомобильная авария. Я… я не могу сейчас быть одна. П… пожалуйста, Мью. _

_Черт.  
— Ты в порядке?_

_— Это мои родители и брат._

_— Ты дома? Я сейчас приду._

_— Я переехала в новую квартиру. Я напишу адрес... спасибо, Мью. — она звучит так разбито._

_Она бросается в его объятия, как только он приходит. Тушь смазана на ее лице, и она дрожит. Он ведет ее к дивану и долго обнимает, пока она плачет._

_Она вздыхает и вытирает лицо, ее дыхание наконец-то успокоилось. Он наблюдает, как она собирает то немногое, что у нее осталось, заменяя все это на фасад неуязвимости. Она снова выглядит жестокой и решительной Фасай, которую он знал и все еще любил._

_— Сегодня я должна пойти в морг, чтобы оформить свидетельства о смерти. — ее голос холодный и резкий. Ее голос юриста, как любил его называть Мью._

_— Я пойду с тобой._

_И вот так ее фасад снова рухнул, и она оказывается у него на руках.  
— Я не хотела тебя беспокоить, — рыдает она в его рубашку._

_— Никакого беспокойства._

_— Я просто... я просто, у меня больше ник… никого нет...  
_   
_Он гладит ее волосы.  
— Все в порядке. Я здесь. Мы должны быть друзьями, помнишь? Когда бы я не понадобился тебе, я здесь.  
_   
_Она плачет еще немного дольше. Мью приносит ей воды и чего-нибудь перекусить, чтобы она не чувствовала слабость. Он держит ее за руку, целует в лоб и помогает составить список людей, с которыми нужно связаться по поводу смерти ее семьи. В полдень она стала сиротой. Больше не дочь, больше не сестра._

_— Это странно, — говорит она. — Я не помню, когда в последний раз видела их. Я была так занята работой. А сейчас у меня нет семьи._

_Мью протягивает руку.  
— Я твоя семья. _

Мью просыпается самостоятельно. Он проводит рукой по волосам и встает за стаканом воды. Свет в гостиной горит, и он видит Ай, сидящую на диване, а ее ноги подтянуты к груди. 

— Нонг?

Она поворачивается к нему со слезами на глазах.   
— Я не хотела шпионить, — говорит она. — Я проснулась в конце твоего расставания, но все остальное произошло так быстро. — она показывает на экран радио-няни. 

Он дарит ей утешительную улыбку и присоединяется к ней на диване. Он обнимает ее, и она прижимается к его груди.   
— Она никогда не говорила мне, — говорит она. Ее голос такой тихий. 

— Представляю. Она не любит, когда люди жалеют ее.

— Я была так глупа, спрашивая о ее семье. И тут я подумала, что она не хочет, чтобы они встретились со мной. 

Он потирает ее руку.   
— Поверь мне, она привела бы тебя домой, чтобы встретиться с ними. 

— Спасибо, Пи. 

— Хорошо. Давай выпьем воды и пойдем спать.


End file.
